


[Podfic] The Devil Made Me Do It

by Solemini (CyanHorne)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adaptation, Carlos Does the Show, M/M, No Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, previously pod'ed by someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHorne/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic (version #2) for The Devil Made Me Do It by  InitialA (http://archiveofourown.org/works/962926)</p>
<p>Original Summary: Cecil can't talk. Carlos has to do the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Devil Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil Made Me Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962926) by [InitialA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA). 



**Podfic:** _[The Devil Made Me Do It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/962926) _ by InitialA

**Original Author:**[InitialA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA) (also found [here](http://initiala.tumblr.com))

**Original text URL:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/962926>

****Fandom:**  ** _Welcome to Night Vale_

**Reader:**  Solemini (CyanHorne)

**Length:** 16:24, including credits and weather

**Mediafire Link:**  <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r565th8bhc73o5x/The+Devil+Made+Me+Do+It+Final.mp3>

 

Yes, I know someone else ([darlingsweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/968064)) already did this podfic, I just kept reading it outloud to myself and was having way too much fun not to share. First podfic and first attempted adaptation of anyone else's work, so if I am inadvertently stepping on anyone's toes please let me know and I'll make the necessary changes.

I have also included a new proverb so be sure to listen all the way to the end. You can also find me on [Tumblr](soleminisanction.tumblr.com) if you're interested. Thanks and enjoy. ^_^


End file.
